Laughter and Sorrow
by dr100
Summary: When Torchwood are drawn to an elderly woman, who they suspect is in league with aliens, they find her situation is far worse than it seems. Jack himself is the key to why the demons of Laughter and Sorrow have returned, to wreak havoc on Earth.
1. Prologue: The rise of the two demons

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Prologue: The rise of the two demons

Note: Set before the televised episode -Children of Earth.

* * *

As small and timid as a fairy, the speckles of the tiny formed creatures swarming like animated bees in a cartoon whooshed towards their victim.

Elizabeth was busy in the kitchen, in her bungalow in Kent. She wasn't young, but she had enough energy to get around. She lived on her own, but despite her loneliness, she carried on as though none of that mattered. As if secretly, she knew she kept some company.

She often dressed up, in gorgeous fancy dresses, and did her hair really nicely. She kept her house clean, and she often talked to herself. Her neighbours thought she was mad, or that as an elderly person, she was accustomed to always doing so, though she ignored them, and carried on with her daily life, and continued to carry on speaking to thin air.

Though Elizabeth had painted a strange picture, and drawn attention to herself, by those who were watching her. She honestly believed she was communicating with the angels in her dreams, and so Torchwood were naturally curious to find out if Elizabeth Maudsley was sane, or otherwise 'nuts'.

One morning, when Elizabeth had woken up, and got dressed, going about her daily routine, she heard a knock on the front door.

"Visitors?" she said aloud, though she had thought about the concept of others visiting her in her head.

She grabbed her walking beside the fireplace in her living room, and slowly crept over towards the door, holding the handle down and then pulled it towards her.

Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones stood silently on her doorstep.

"May I help you?" asked Elizabeth, kindly, and her Kent town accent.

"Yes, may we come in?" asked Ianto, in his own Welsh accent.

Elizabeth nodded, and widened the space in the doorway, for Gwen and Ianto to squeeze past her.

Elizabeth shut the door after them. Her gaze followed the two of them into her living room. Her eyes were sharp, and wide awake, and then they suddenly shone a bright red. They were glowing brightly, and when Gwen turned to help her sit down in her arm chair, the glow in her eyes faded, and they returned to her crystal blue eyes, that Gwen adored.

Once Gwen had sat down herself, there was a moment's silence.

"So, what may I do for you both?" asked Elizabeth, adjusting her gaze, looking directly into the eyes of her two visitors.

* * *

Chapter One: **Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Gwen's demons

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Gwen's demons

* * *

Gwen and Ianto both bowed their heads in unison. Then Gwen though about the endless possibilities, of informing the woman she had come to see of what Torchwood had planned for her.

Her head then shout up into the air. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ianto saw a tear run down Gwen's cheek. He took out a sheet of tissue paper, and gave it to her. She wiped away the tears with it, and handed it back to Ianto. He grimaced, tucking it back into his jacket pocket.

"What's wrong, deary?" asked Elizabeth.

Ianto still had his head bowed. He knew, or he thought he knew what was coming.

Elizabeth slowly got out of her arm chair, creeping over towards Gwen, and sat on a chair beside her.

"What's the matter old girl?" asked Elizabeth, handing Gwen a hand to take.

"Old girl?" murmured Gwen, taking a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"Gwen?" whispered Ianto, turning his head to the left, looking up at her.

"Tell her!" he added, harshly.

Gwen shook her head, and found that she was squeezing Elizabeth's hand a little tighter. She loosened her grip.

She began to weep again, and then she let go of Elizabeth's hand, almost tearing her head out because of the state she was in. She stood her up, waving her arms around in the air, and turned to Ianto, yelling at him.

"I can't do this Ianto. We cannot do this, and I feel sick. Why did I agree to come, and…" she paused.

She looked at Elizabeth, and fell back into her seat.

She turned to Ianto, who too was teary eyed.

"We must leave here Ianto!" she said, again getting to her feet, and pulling Ianto up with her.

"I'm sorry…" Gwen paused again.

She looked at Elizabeth, and saw how harmless her actions were. Yes, whilst she had been crying, she had noticed how she'd turn to an empty seat beside her, and 'natter' on. She did have a habit of doing so, but so what. She thought all old people talked to themselves, didn't they?

Gwen had forgotten her name. She was silent, and she and Ianto both nodded, as if waiting for a response from the old woman. She was too busy speaking to an empty seat, to bother with them, though after a moment or so, she turned to face them both.

"Elizabeth Maudsley, that's my name," she said, grandly.

She smiled, sweetly.

"Thank you Miss Maudsley, I'm…," Gwen cut off again, and Ianto finished her sentence for her.

"We're going to go now, but thank you for your time."

Gwen, whilst still terribly upset, pushed Ianto towards the door, and Elizabeth was already there, to hold it open for him.

"Goodbye Miss…" said Elizabeth, as she waved them off, before shutting the door after them, and returned to her own demons.

They circled her, as she sat back down in the living room. They fluttered around her. Their tiny white bodies, so small they could only be seen under a magnifying glass.

"Feed us!" they cried, taunting the mind of the elderly woman.

"Enhance us, so we may enhance you, and the rest of mankind."

The elderly woman's eyes shone bright red again, and her mind had been taken over by the creatures, who were feeding off her thoughts, and life span.

Then, the woman's lips began to tremble. The creatures occupying her mind, were trying to get her to speak, though she was not strong enough. They fled her body, and the woman returned to her old self.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: According to Ianto

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: According to Ianto

* * *

"Gwen," said Ianto, huffing and puffing as he found himself jogging to catch up with his colleague, who was busy crying her eyes out, on her way towards the SUV, just down the street from where they had left Miss Maudsley.

"Jack's not going to like the fact that we haven't taken Miss Maudsley in for questioning!"

Gwen stopped in her tracks, pausing to lean on the SUV. She was sobbing, but she was able to speak, despite the fact she had a white handkerchief covered over her mouth.

"I don't care Ianto," she said, wiping away the tears, and rubbing her itchy eyes.

"But Jack said that he wants us to bring in that woman, for questioning. According to Jack, her involvement in these demons he's been talking about, is pretty intense!"

How do you mean?" she asked, tucking the handkerchief into her breast pocket. She became aware of how Ianto was carrying on. His actions, and his movements. She didn't understand why Ianto was so keen on doing as Jack had asked.

"That woman's evil Gwen. The end of her name alone is odd. She's crazy, and Jack wants to question her."

He turned away from Gwen, and marched back in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going Ianto?" yelled Gwen, as she ran to catch up with him.

"To arrest that old woman!" replied Ianto, as he tried his hardest to get away from Gwen, but she was too quick for him.

She managed to get past him, and stopped him for a little chat.

"Ianto, can't you see that Miss Maudsley is a harmless old lady, who has no connection whatsoever with aliens. She most probably talks to herself because, well…she's getting on a bit, if you hadn't already noticed?"

Ianto shook his head, and took in a deep breath. He nodded, wrapping himself up warm in what little he had on.

"I see where you're coming from, but Jack told me that it was vital to have her brought in for questioning!"

Gwen put her hands firmly on her hips. She thought about Ianto's answer, and then wanted to ask a 'friendly' question herself.

"Tell me Ianto, have you and Jack been doing 'it' together lately?" she asked him, quite openly, and as early as it was.

After a moments pause, Ianto nodded.

"This morning," he replied, turning away from Gwen, before turning back to her and smiling.

"Has this got anything to do with you wanting more of what you got this morning?" asked Gwen.

Ianto nodded.

"I just want to seem as though my role in the organisation simply doesn't come down to me being known as the little tea boy, responsible for how sour the milk is and how stale the cookies are."

Cookies?" asked Gwen, sudden;y wide awake, and craving something sweet to eat.

"Yeah," replied Ianto. "I bought some this morning from Starbucks! There back in the hub!"

"So," said Gwen, as she walked with Ianto, over towards Miss Maudsley's house.

"You think the harmless old bean has something to hide?" she asked him.

"To be honest Gwen, and I can be honest when I'm in your company, I just wanted to stay on Jacks good side. I don't know if the old lady has a screw loose or not, you see, if she has, well, it must have something to do with aliens, because…"

Gwen finished Ianto's sentence for him.

"Because aliens seem to be making their business quite clear, when they visit Earth, and it's our job to stop them invading, taking over, and destroying the human race and the whole planet."

Ianto nodded.

"Let's go and get a coffee, I'm knackered!" said Ianto, leading Gwen away from the old woman's house.

"I thought you wanted to get on Jack's good side tonight?" asked Gwen.

"That was a bit cheeky, Miss Cooper," replied Ianto, as he and Gwen strolled towards the SUV.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving it at that

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Leaving it at that

* * *

Jack marched confidently through the hub, touching up Owen as he made his way past his work bench.

"Where are those cookies?" he asked him, whispering in Owens's ears, and towering over his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," replied Owen, as he turned around in his chair, to face Jack.

He licked his lips at him, and Jack took a hint, though it wasn't what Owen was hinting at.

"My office," he yelled, as he made his way over from Owens desk, and to his office.

"After dark," he added a moment later.

"The cookies…" replied Owen.

"Are in your desk drawer, I can't make tonight, sorry."

Jack popped his head out in the door way, leading into his office.

"Oh, what a shame that you can't make tonight, though thanks for the cookies!"

"Don't mention it," replied Owen, turning to Toshiko who was crouching on the ground and rummaging into some bags. She was making an awful lot of mess.

"I'd fancy some of that," said Owen out loud, looking down at the young woman beside him.

Toshiko was wearing a bright red dress, and a low cut blouse. Her cleavage was on show to Owen, as her back was arched over, as she continued to search whatever it was she was looking for. She found what it was that she was looking for. A sheet of papers, tucked in a folder, the same colour that matched her dress. She gathered them up, and she got back up, onto her feet, she caught Owens eyes.

"See something you like?" she asked him, licking her lips.

It had been a particularly boring day for both of them. Owen sighed, answering the question.

"Oh plenty," he replied suavely.

"How about you and me, tonight?" he asked her.

"You're on," she replied, undoing more of her top buttons, approaching Owen who was clearly revelling in watching his sexy colleague strip off.

Jack was in his office, when he could hear giggling coming from downstairs, where Owen and Toshiko were supposedly working.

"Working on what though, I wonder?" muttered Jack.

He thought about the assignment he had sent Gwen and Ianto on earlier.

He missed Ianto, and put him and Gwen out of his mind. He had to focus on completing some very important paper work, when the telephone rang.

He picked it up, and asked who was speaking.

"It's Gwen, and we're not far from where Miss Maudsley lives," said Gwen, whilst in a coffee shop waiting for their orders.

"You mean to say you haven't been round the woman's house, and arrested her?" asked Jack.

"Well, we have," replied Ianto, in the back ground.

"Put Ianto on for a moment Gwen, would you?" asked Jack, wanting to speak to Ianto.

"What do you mean you have?" asked Jack.

"We went round to her house, but Gwen got…emotional!" he replied.

Jack was confused. He had put his trust into Gwen and Ianto, to complete a very important task, which was to bring in the old woman, known as Elizabeth Maudsley, for questioning, on all of her activities.

"Do you plan to do as I've asked?" asked Jack.

"Well, I just wanted to please you Jack," replied Ianto. "But Gwen was clearly quite disturbed by whatever was inside that house, and I don't want to put her in that position again."

"So what are you saying Ianto?" asked Jack, as he took out from inside his desk drawer, one of three cookies.

"I'm going to leave it with…"

Ianto was cut off in mid speech, and Jack hung up the phone.

"If you want something done, do it yourself," he muttered, getting up, off his seat, and fetched his coat. He bit of the last chunk of what was left of the crumbling cookie, and took with him out of his office, his car keys.

On his way out, he caught Owen and Toshiko in the middle of something quite important. Nonetheless, it didn't both him, and he nudged them both as he strolled past.

"Come on you too!" he said, standing not too far from them, close to the exit.

"Hurry up and get your clothes on, we're going to Kent to arrest an old biddy!"

Jack picked up off the floor of the hub, Owen and Toshiko's clothes, and threw them on top of them.

"Come on! I don't want to have to get involved!" he murmured, before taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: On a mission

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: On a mission

* * *

Jack wiped his hands on his trousers. They were incredibly greasy. He had been munching on some prawn cocktail crisps. They were tasty, and they had been his breakfast today. Usually, he'd have had a Fanta and perhaps even a Galaxy chocolate, but fast food didn't always become him. He once knew a guy who loved eating junk food, that was until he turned into a big MC, and since those strange natured days, he put off ever eating chicken nuggets.

Besides his eating habits, Jack had a lot more to worry about. He was in the SUV, alongside his two colleagues, Owen and Toshiko, who were both feeling very chilled out, and were exceptionally quiet, though Jack knew why they both were, and he could hardly think that it was unusual, as he himself was rather stressed and tired. He and his colleagues had had so much work to contend with back in the hub, that to go the extra mile, and take an alien in for questioning was the cherry on the very top of the iced cake.

There were traffic jams galore, and it was no small wonder. It had been snowing of late, and many people had broken down whilst either on their way home, or on their way to work. Jack wasn't going to sit in a traffic jam for three hours. He took from out of his pocket, a small, white device. It looked like a watch, but the handles weren't encased in glass. Jack turned one of the three handles, and the snow that had disrupted the traffic on the motorway, instantly disappeared.

"Wow, what was that?" yelled Owen, who had suddenly lived up.

"Oh, just a handy get out Claus I brought along with me, just in case we were expecting any trouble on our way up here," replied Jack, tucking the 'watch look-alike' back into his pocket.

He revved the engine on the SUV, and it sped off, down the motorway, as did over a hundred other people, in their own vehicles, who were glad the snow had gone, and above them, pushing its way through the clouds, was the sun, shining down upon those lucky enough to be on 'Jacks motorway'.

Seated in a coffee shop on the corner of the street, looking onto Miss Maudsley's road, was Gwen and Ianto. They were talking among themselves, whilst keeping a close eye on Miss Maudsley's address. They had both seen her pop in and out of her home, whilst she had been mowing the lawn outside the front of her house.

Gwen had her mobile out in front of her, and Ianto had been chewing on a biscuit for what seemed like half an hour, whilst Gwen watched him digest every last crumb that had fallen out of his mouth. After they had both finished their coffees, they witnessed the grand arrival of their boss, Captain Jack Harkness arrive in the car park around the corner.

Owen and Toshiko were the first to depart from the SUV, and spotted Gwen and Ianto strolling towards them.

"Hey Gwen!" shouted Toshiko, as she quickly joined her fellow colleague. She hugged her for a brief second, and Owen looked for Ianto, who had been left in the coffee shop to pay at the till.

"Where's Ianto?" asked Jack, from within the SUV.

"He's coming," replied Gwen, as she turned back in the direction she had come from, and saw Ianto jogging around the corner.

"There you are Ianto!" called Jack, having seen Ianto turn the corner of the building not far behind, looking through the SUV's left window.

"Yes, I'm here, here's your change Gwen!" he added, handing Gwen the money he owed her.

"Cheers for the coffee," she said, as she tucked the money away in her little mint green purse.

"So, where's this 'crazy' woman?" asked Jack, excitedly.

"She's not crazy Jack, she's like every other old person ever to walk the Earth. There's nothing wrong with her!" replied Gwen, as she huddled up with the rest of the gang.

"I'll be the judge of that!" said Owen, taking out an unusual looking device.

"This picks up all sorts of readings, from just about anything connected to the super natural!" he added.

"If Elizabeth is communicating with either the dead or those living in a universe where the dead can somehow communicate with the living, we'll be able to tell and we'll pull her in!" said Jack, after informing the group of his techno babble.

"So, you want to do this now?" asked Ianto. He didn't want to pay the old woman another visit today.

"Why Ianto, when do you want to do this? Next week, next year, some time in the new year, which to be honest with you, is a while away! Come on!" shouted Jack, as he led his team to the old woman's house. He was there to see his mission was carried out. He had been told of unusual sightings, and that an old woman living in Kent was the target of those returning to Earth, and Jack was in Kent to see that those who were said to be returning were to never get a hold of their target.

Unless of course, he and the team were already too late!

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Jack's imminent departure

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Jack's imminent departure

* * *

There was a knock on the door, for the second time in one day, and Elizabeth fetched her walking stick, and slowly made her way over to the door, to answer whoever had knocked for her.

"Hello?" she said, as she continued to pull the door towards her.

"Yes, hello there," replied Jack, handing his hand to the Elizabeth, for her to shake, and then barged into her house, pushing his way past the old woman.

"Jack!" shrieked Gwen, but Jack hadn't any time to waste. He wanted to know what was going on, and so the only way to do so, was to confront the danger he knew he would come across in his investigation.

Owen and Toshiko said how sorry they were, as they too pushed past the old woman, and Gwen decided she couldn't go through with the enquiry.

"I'll meet you all in the coffee shop later!" she yelled, shouting to the others as they looked back at her from inside the old woman's house.

She waved to Elizabeth as she strolled off, and Jack told Ianto to accompany her, and so he ran back, past Elizabeth, to catch up with Gwen. She welcomed his company. Ianto was the sort of person anybody could cope with hanging out with. He, unlike the others, had a heart and a fluffy soul.

Elizabeth shut the door after them all, and then approached the leader of the pack, and sat down in a chair in front of him.

"So, it is Jack Harkness isn't it?" she asked him.

Jack turned to Owen, who had out in front of him his weird device.

"Is it switched on?" asked Jack, impatient with having to put up with the victim asking such awkward questions.

"It is," he replied, trying to keep his hand still in hoping to monitor the woman's speech patterns.

"Answer me!" she insisted, screwing her face up at Jack, who was a little intimidated by the old woman.

"I am, and first of all, you need to cool it, because if you know who I am, you'll know what sort of power I have!" he retorted, as he took out his gun, pointing it at the old woman.

"Jack!" screamed Toshiko, who was frightened of being in the same room with two certified nutters.

"I do know who you are Captain, though we both know that you are not a Captain, and that is just a title. Your identity is shrouded in mystery!" shrieked Elizabeth, as Jack noticed her eyes were glowing a bright shade of red, that was so horrid on the eye, that it knocked him sideways, before he fell onto the ground before the woman seated before him. The gun fired, accidentally, and the whole neighbourhood were alerted to whatever was going on in Ms Maudsley's house.

"Jack, the readings are telling me that there is strong alien force that has somehow possessed Ms Maudsley. She's still in there somewhere, but whatever's using her as some crazy zombie, has taken her every being from her. They have her voice, her mind, her soul!"

Owen was going mad, his hands were shaking, and his hair on his head was sticking up in the air.

"What's up with him?" cried Toshiko, pulling her gun out of her cleavage.

"It's the device, it's nothing, but Tosh, how can you be focused on Owen when the old woman who lives in the shoe has gone to pot?"

Elizabeth was now towering over Jack. What little hair she maintained still, after seventy years, was flapping in the air. She seemed to be hovering in the air, and she pointed her bony index finger at Jack, and cried out in sheer terror, "You Jack Harkness are who we have come to find, and you will die at our command!"

"Our?" asked Jack, though his voice was tiny compared to Elizabeth's.

"Yes, we are split in decision, and unfortunately for you Jack Harkness, my evil persona dominates the happiness I have been unable to discover within the body of this human."

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6: Cheating Death

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: Cheating Death

* * *

"No wait Elizabeth," shrieked Jack, as he looked up in time to cease the woman's frail hand in his own, and prevent an attempt on his life.

"You can't stop me Jack Harkness!" hollered Elizabeth, reaching for her staff and hitting Jack, until he finally let go off her, and he fell backwards, struggling to get to his feet.

When he finally did, he had no time to dodge the knife being thrown at him from Elizabeth's hand. The knife forced him to jerk backwards, and pierced his chest, slicing him open as it cut its way through to his heart. Jack stopped breathing, his eyes instantly closed, and his body fell to the carpeted floor, before his killer, the old lady of about 80 years old.

Owen and Toshiko weren't rushing to save him, nor were they moving at all. Owen took his gun out, and aimed it at Elizabeth, though it was clear that he was not going to fire. Toshiko crept over to where Jack lay, and she knelt down beside his body.

Elizabeth took a seat, and watched Jack's team members gather in front of her.

"Satisfied?" she bellowed.

"Not entirely, you old bag!" yelled Owen, wrapping his finger around the trigger of his pistol.

"You came to take me away from here, but I put a spanner in the works. Your leader is dead, so therefore, I have won!" replied Elizabeth, raising her bony finger, and pointing at Owen.

"You and your female friend will die, and I will have pity regarding Gwen and Ianto!" said the old woman, in her rather frail and weak voice.

"I suppose it shows you care!" cried Toshiko.

Then Jack arose from behind Owen, taping him on the shoulder and almost scaring him to death. Toshiko was surprised, like Owen, to find Jack was alive and well, and like a true team leader, he was always looking out for his colleagues.

"Don't think I'm leaving you behind Ms Maudsley!" stated Jack, as he was helped to his feet by his two work mates.

"Jack Harkness? How is it that you survived?" barked Elizabeth.

"Because I'm a fighter and an extraordinaire in every possible sense of the word. Like you, I'm able to contact the dead who then push me back to the surface of this tiny world, because they know that I can make a difference!"

Jack stood on his own two feet, picking back up, off the ground, his own gun, and aimed it at the old woman.

"Jack, you can't!" shouted Toshiko, putting her own gun away, and repeatedly informing Jack how wrong it was for him to go ahead with his actions.

Jack was finding it difficult not to go ahead with his plans.

Owen showed him his small device, flickering and waving in front of him.

"Ms Maudsley's still in there Jack, and if you kill the old woman, you risk not destroying those who have occupied her body."

Jack lowered his pistol, and then reached for something square and bulky inside his trouser pocket.

"What choice have you made Captain?" taunted Elizabeth, still seated in her arm chair, and looking as grand as ever.

Jack took out the device he had shown to Owen and Toshiko earlier, whilst driving up on the motorway. It was the device that had changed how quickly Jack and his team had been able to get up to Kent. It had made the snow disappear.

Owen grinned, as did Jack and Toshiko. Jack was conniving, but even after having survived being stabbed; he still managed to save the day.

"It seems that you will be accompanying us after all, Ms Maudsley! You and I are going to leave together, using this transmit device I have here. Are you ready?"

Elizabeth was silent, taking in the whole situation. She thought she had won Torchwood over, but instead, she had 'almost' been beaten.

Jack activated a switch on the device, and at once, he and Elizabeth found themselves in the hub in Cardiff. The only difference being that the whole hub was covered in snow.

"I knew there had to be a draw back!" added Jack, surveying his surroundings.

Elizabeth found herself in a prison- like cell, further below the top half of the hub. Jack made his way down to the lower half of the hub, to pay a visit to his prisoner. When he found the cell she was in, he saw that the old woman was lying on the ground, cursing under her breath, and crying.

She was no longer possessed, or so that seemed to be why she was overcome with grief. Did she know that she was being used, or had the realisation of her being locked up, finally dawned on her?

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7: Possessed still?

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: Possessed still?

* * *

Elizabeth was trapped behind Iron bars, and Jack knelt down beside her cell, and looked in at her. He saw that she was in pain, perhaps because of those who had possessed her, and so he fed his hand through to her, and she squeezed it gently, whilst a tear ran down her cheek. She managed to look up at him, and smiled, though Jack was cautious. He thought that by placing trust in the woman was a step too far. How did he not know that she had been set free?

He didn't, and his hand shot out of her cell instantly. He thought he had seen her eyes expand, in fiery flames, but he wasn't sure. It could have been the light shining down on the cell itself, but he could have been wrong. Perhaps she was not free of those whom had taken her over. Perhaps, it was all a con.

"You know why you've been imprisoned, don't you Ms Maudsley?" asked Jack, standing with his hands behind his back, and looking into the cell, at the old woman.

Elizabeth shook her head, slowly. She was seated on a bench, looking up at her captor.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Mr…, and I don't think I've heard you give your name!" she answered, starring up at him. Her eyes were fixed on his.

"But you've been chanting my name all day, and what? You're telling me you don't know what my name is?" asked Jack.

The woman nodded. She was clearly in shock, and Jack came to the conclusion that those who had possessed her body had now left her.

He had to make certain though.

"My name's Jack Harkness and I'm from Torchwood, who are an organisation who deal in alien invasions and all the other stuff, that your evil twin would know of!"

Elizabeth didn't know what Jack was implying, but she wasn't quite sure what was going on anyway. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't see clearly. She felt dizzy, and that was before Jack marched her off, down the corridor, to a machine hidden under a white blanket, that Jack, her captor, claimed was for her own good.

"You're to step inside this machine now!" ordered Jack, folding his arms, and watching Elizabeth step up to the machine bulky grey doors.

They swung open, and she stepped inside. A cloud of smoke puffed from out of the chimney-like funnel, extending from out of the top of the machine, which wasn't nearly as tall as any building.

The doors closed, and Jack took a couple of steps closer to the machine, looking in at the old woman. Her facial expressions expressing such emotions as agony, pain, anger, frustration, and she also felt sick. Home sick… and that was because she/ they, were a long way from home.

"Right," said Jack. "This machine is going to zap those little green men from out of your body, because in my eyes, and according to your own, there are still some alien traces occupying your body, which I'm afraid have to be removed."

Elizabeth was now shouting at Jack, though her screaming couldn't be heard by him. The doors and the windows looking out at Jack were soundproof.

"Say goodbye to those earwigs of yours 'old girl!" cried Jack, as he held down a switch, activating the machine.

Black smoke rose from out of the device, and suddenly, Elizabeth began to bang on the door of the machine. Then, she was no longer standing, and after only ten seconds, Jack had to switch off the machine. He swung open the doors, and lying on the ground, was the old woman. Her eyes were blazing red, and her body was frail and shaken.

Her eyes then shut, and it was thought that Jack had killed her.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8: Dead or Alive

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eight: Dead or Alive?

* * *

It was thought that Jack had killed the old woman. There was only Owen who had come to the conclusion that Elizabeth deserved to die. Owen had driven the rest of the team back down to Wales, and found, alongside his colleagues, Elizabeth lying on a stretcher, in the middle of a large chamber, filled with strange tools and mechanisms.

"So, the old woman's dead then is she?" asked Owen, looking over towards Jack, who was washing several tools over by a small sink in the corner of the chamber.

Jack turned and nodded.

"Well what do you think Owen? She's lying on a stretcher, with her eyes shut and she isn't breathing, so what do you make of her condition?"

Jack passed the rest of his team, who stood at Elizabeth's side, looking down at her. Gwen couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"You mean to say 'you' killed her?" she shouted at him.

Jack nodded, and secretly, he was tremendously upset. He had only wished to rid her demons from her.

"I had no intention of having her killed; it simply wasn't on my mind. I had hoped to cure her...'condition'."

Toshiko stepped forward, pushing Gwen and Ianto to the side as she observed the old woman. She was indeed as dead as a door knob, but then why were her eyes flickering?

Toshiko jumped back in alarm, as Elizabeth's eyes were now wide awake, her breathing had excelled, and her pupils were bright red. She was alive, and she hefted herself off the stretcher, advancing on Toshiko, who fell back onto the ground, thinking it was all over, until Owen quickly helped her to her feet.

"Come on," he shouted, helping her up, and forcing her to clear the immediate area.

Elizabeth was moving quickly towards the rest of the team, who were now all huddled together in the centre of the hub. Then Jack stepped forward, and took out his gun. He pointed it at Elizabeth, but that didn't worry her. There was a moment's silence, and Elizabeth paused, starring at Jack.

"Are you intent on using that weapon?" she asked him.

Jack didn't answer back, but nodded.

He was frightened of pulling the trigger, and sending a bullet into the woman's head. He didn't want to have to do that.

"Just tell me Elizabeth," he began, slowly, pausing for dramatic effect. "Is Elizabeth still among those of who have taken her over?" asked Jack.

The woman shook her head, and again marched towards the team.

"Thank you," was Jack's only answer.

He fired the pistol, and Elizabeth fell flat onto her back, after taking the full brunt of the bullet, striking the centre of her forehead.

Blood spattered everywhere, and Jack shoved his weapon back into his pocket, strolling over to the body of the old woman, and bent down beside her. He saw the glow in her eyes die, and he closed them for her.

Then, something unexpected happened. Jack found himself struggling to breath, toppling beside her, onto his back, with his hands wrapped around his own throat. He was gagging, and then he fell unconscious.

"Jack!" cried Toshiko, who charged over to him, along side Ianto who was the first to reach him.

"What's wrong with him?" whined Ianto, bending down to hold him, but then Gwen and Owen butted in, and Ianto was forced to move out of the way.

"What's happened to him?" asked Gwen, unsure of what had just occurred.

"He's breathing," said Ianto, almost streaming with tears.

"His hands," said Owen.

"What about them?" asked Gwen.

"They're twitching," he added.

Then Jack's eyes opened, and they were glowing red.

"Get back!" cried Owen.

"He's possessed!" shrieked Gwen, as she pulled her team mates closer towards her.

"Whatever's taken him over certainly wants to see the back of us!" added Owen, getting out his gun, and pulling it on Jack.

"No, you can't shoot him; it doesn't alter the situation in the slightest. Face it guys, we're all gonna die!" cried Gwen.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9: Heart Broken

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Nine: Heart Broken

* * *

Ianto was pleading for Jack to listen to him. He was pleading for him to stop what he was doing, but Jack was striding towards him and his colleagues, boldly and with eyes as bright as the sun. He was possessed, and was now going to kill every single one of his friends. That had been the plan all along, to get at Torchwood, using Elizabeth as bait. Those behind Jacks possessive nature were using him to their own ends.

"Jack please!" yelped Ianto, almost on his knees, begging for Jack to acknowledge him.

"I love you!" he shouted, as Jack found himself so close, he was beginning to reach out for him, when Gwen snatched Ianto from off the ground, and back to where the rest of Torchwood were watching and waiting for something to happen.

Jack didn't slow down in approaching his fellow 'mates'. He crept towards them, his black shoes clanging against the hub's metal railings, beneath his feet. He looked sinister, and Torchwood were standing by, watching what was going on, and were left without a plan.

"We've got to do something, and quick!" stated Gwen.

"Oh, so when you grabbed me off the ground, you still wanted to act on executing our team leader?"

Owen put a finger to Ianto's lips, and shushed him.

"I'm fed up with hearing your love story for just about everything you've ever laid eyes upon. Face it Ianto, Jack's out of his mind. He's possessed, so think of him now as an alien we need to defeat!"

"No!" cried Ianto, pushing aside Owen, and darted over towards Jack. He stood directly in front of him, and put his hands up into the air, and talked to him.

"I'm unarmed, and I don't intend to kill you, unlike some, but I love you, Jack Harkness, and whatever happens, I always will!"

Ianto was sure his words would convince Jack that what he was doing was wrong, but he had not heard what Owen had said. Jack put an arm out towards Owen, and he startled back. His words had not convinced his lover.

"Get back Ianto!" screamed Gwen, charging towards him, but Jack got to him first, and he threw him aside. Now, Jack's mission was to go after Ianto, and Ianto had collapsed under a pile of paperwork.

"Owen, Tosh, help me quickly!" shouted Gwen, as she ran to get to Ianto first, and she did, throwing the paper work to one side, helping him up. He was conscious, but was weak.

"What did I tell you Ianto?" said Owen, towering over him, as he desperately got to his feet. They turned their heads, in time to catch Jack standing before them.

"There is no escape Torchwood!" he said, as he boasted that he had shut down the communications and locked all of the doors, leading to the outside world.

"You are trapped down here, with me!"

Gwen, Owen, Ianto, and Toshiko ran as far from Jack as they possibly could, but they knew Jack was after them. He wanted them dead, and he was not going to let them run far.

Gwen and the others had all legged it down a dark tunnel. They were convinced Jack had no clue as to where they were, and it was far too dark for either of them, including Jack, to locate them.

"We've got to draw up a plan," said Gwen, catching her breath.

"Oh really, and have you got a desk for me to work at, and a pen and paper?" shrieked Owen.

"Oh shut up Owen, you're beginning to get up my tits!" roared Ianto.

"I never realised you had any?" added Toshiko.

"Well, you can hardly talk Tosh!" replied Owen, who then received a smack from his 'on and off' lover.

"Look, we have no time to argue, Jack will soon find us, and we need to do something, fast!" replied Gwen, reloading her gun.

"Do you intend to use that Gwen?" whispered Ianto.

"Well, we know it won't kill Jack, but it will slow him down, if he gets close."

"Hang on, wait a second, that's just it!" added Owen.

"What are you talking about Owen?" asked Gwen.

"That machine…that Jack thought he would cure Elizabeth in! We can use it to cure Jack!" he added.

"But we can't risk it Owen, it might actually kill Jack!" whispered Ianto.

"No, you're all wrong, Jack can't die, and that's a fact. Elizabeth was mortal, but Jack's immortal, and that machine won't harm him. But if we happen to rid jack of whatever that 'creature' is, we can't let him out. Because that machine can kill, and we need it to destroy this 'alien entity' for good!"

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10: Inside Out

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Ten: Inside Out

* * *

Owen could just about see all of the other faces starring at him through the darkness. There was little light, but for the life of each and every one of them, neither knew where it was coming from. Then, it was made obvious by the sheer fact that there were now five of them standing in the dark, and one of them had eyes brighter than the rest of them.

"SPLIT UP!" shrieked Gwen, as she and Owen ran down one end of the tunnel, whilst Ianto and Toshiko legged it down the other end. Jack could only choose to follow one pairing, and so he chose Ianto.

There was something lingering around in Jacks mind. As if in secret, Jack was still in spirit, and his mind was still working, but something had shut off the one half of his mind which was working to Jack's desired effect.

As his body staggered through the tunnel after his lover, through his own eyes, he could see how scared Ianto was. He was petrified, and above all, his worrying was centred around Jack. He loved him, and re reckoned that whatever Owen had planned for him, was going to kill him. He was sure of that.

Then Ianto slowed down, as did Toshiko when she realised what her colleague was going to do.

"Ianto…you can't! You've tried once already, and you failed!" she barked.

"I must, I must try to appeal to his better judgement. I don't want him to die in that basdard machine! It's not fair Tosh, it just isn't fair!" he screamed.

He then came face to face with Jack, and instead of blasting him to pieces with his pistol, he smiled, and gulped a few times, before trying his hardest to break through, to the aliens controlling Jack.

"Do you remember when…" he hesitated, knowing Jack wasn't going to wait on him.

"When we kissed for the first time?" he continued.

Jack shook his head, his hands trembling.

Finding that what he was doing was having some effect on Jack, he continued to help him. To save him from ridding Torchwood of those he really loved.

"Do you remember the first day I joined Torchwood, and how bleak the weather was then. How you took me in your arms, and helped me inside, and that damn pterodactyl almost tore me to shreds?"

Jack roared with anger and fury. His eyes were flickering, he was remembering, and Jack Harkness was fighting his way to the front line, to rid himself of his demons.

"No," he cried, struggling with answering Ianto.

"We choose not to acknowledge those times, and whilst I have Jack Harkness in my head, I am going to devour the whole of mankind, using the knowledge he has to do so!"

Ianto stepped forward, forcing Jack to take a step back.

"I have faith in you Jack Harkness," he said, blowing a kiss at him. "I don't know what you intend on doing, but I don't think Jack will let you!"

Jack fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

"But Torchwood did this to me. You made me suffer, you destroyed my home world eons ago, out in the far reaches of the Horse Head Nebula. I believe your friend the Doctor once visited my species. Yes, we do have the tendency to take on the personality of others, and yes, we are accustomed to you human beings, but you can't kill us. You do not have that power, but wait…this is Torchwood. Am I underestimating your species?"

"You are," replied Toshiko, standing at Ianto's side.

"You are in danger of being wiped out. My colleagues have devised a plan to eliminate you. I don't share their thirst to kill, I…"

Ianto paused, as Toshiko held a gun up at him. Jack looked up, and giggled.

"What are you doing Tosh?" asked Ianto.

"You seem to be informing Jack of our little plan. Are you going to give away our secrets Ianto, because if so, I will kill you!" she retorted.

Ianto held up his hands, and Toshiko lowered her gun. When she had, Ianto elbowed her in her stomach, and she was winded, falling over onto the concrete ground.

"Right Jack, I've shown you how loyal I am, and I won't let them kill you, but you've got to fight your demons. You've got to show them whose boss. Just remember all the good times WE had. That way, I can help you to your feet and get you out of this mess."

Jack waved his hands, trying to avoid Ianto's, as he tried to pick him up, heaving him to his feet, and dragging him off, past Toshiko, and down into the dark tunnel. Toshiko was dazed, and slightly dreary. She knew that Ianto had gone off with Jack, but the rest of the team didn't. She had to find them, and warn them.

There was no time to loose. She first got her breath back, and then managed to get to her feet, but she had a limp. She pushed on through the darkness.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11: Sorrows End

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eleven: Sorrow's End

* * *

Gwen and Owen had found the machine that would ultimately end Jack's possessed life.. It was in the main laboratory, close to where the offices were, of each member of the Torchwood crew. The machine was much larger than both Gwen and Owen put together, and was making a strange noise, that sounded like a fizzing television set.

"How do we get it to work?" asked Gwen, panicking.

"We read the manual silly," replied Owen, handing her the small, square book.

"You mean you want me to read the manual?" she asked him.

He nodded, to be busy to answer her question, whilst trying to rewire some circuitry behind the machine itself.

"Do you really think this will work?" she asked him.

He hummed, obviously tinkering with something his mouth, preventing him from answering in English.

"I take it that you are positively sure that this will work?" she chuckled.

"Owen took the spanner out of his mouth, and though it was dark, Gwen still managed to notice that his two middle fingers were stuck up at her.

She ignored him, and got on with reading up on the machine.

Then, Toshiko joined them. She seemed confused, and shaken, and she felt sick, and Owen spun on his heel, taking her in his arms.

"Tosh, what is it? Is everything alright?" he asked her, laying her down on the ground, whilst Owen got back to his work.

"It's Ianto," she managed to blurt out. "He's gone insane!" she added.

Gwen put down the manual, and bent down beside Toshiko.

"What do you mean? Ianto hasn't had one of his funny turns has he?" she asked her.

"I'm afraid so," replied Tosh, as she jerked upright, taking in her surroundings, and most definitely noticing the almighty machine, looking down at her.

"He and Jack, despite him being possessed, well, he's remembering," said Toshiko, trying to get to her feet.

"You mean he's still in there?" asked Gwen.

"It seems that way, but he's not all there. Ianto's gone with him, somewhere…" she added.

"Do you know where?" asked Gwen.

"Sorry, but I haven't a clue, Ianto elbowed me when I weren't paying much attention to the bloody situation. I made it here to tell you that whatever Jack's plan is, Ianto's now involved."

Owen finished with the wiring, and sat down beside Tosh.

"That boy gives me headaches!" croaked Owen.

"He loves him Owen! Ianto loves Jack, and Jack loves Ianto! What's more romantic that the two of them to go off to do the dirty together?" asked Gwen.

"So you'd rather we all die because those two are going to shag one another, forcing the whole world to come to an end?" yelped Owen.

Gwen just laughed, as did Toshiko, and then she was followed by Owen, who failed to see what was so funny.

Then Jack appeared, and Ianto was at his side. Owen jumped to attention, and Gwen helped Tosh onto her feet.

"So, have you both had fun, playing hide and seek in the dark?" roared Owen.

"Don't start Owen!" said Ianto, screwing up his fists.

"Oh is it to much for you to handle Ianto? Why'd you feel the need to go and hurt Tosh here?" he yelled back at him.

"I never wanted to hurt anybody," screeched Ianto, taking a step closer, now clutching his pistol, behind his back.

"Well you did, didn't you? You've even gone and betrayed the rest of us! If you really want in with us, then step away from Jack this instant!"

Ianto stood still. He was crying, in silence. Jack was emotionless.

"Step away from that man now!" cried Owen, drawing his pistol out in front of him.

"No, I will not bow down to your wishes Owen. I…"

There was a bright flash that engulfed the whole room. Ianto jumped back in alarm, falling to the ground, with blood spurting out of his chest. He had been shot.

He crashed onto the ground, and Jack lunged at Owen, who was unable to pull the rigger on him, as his gun fell out of his hand. Toshiko ran to aid Ianto, and Gwen tried to save Owen, jumping onto Jack's back, and pulling him away from Owen who, once free of his grip, he helped to bundle into the machine.

Ianto was suffering beside Tosh, who squeezed his hands gently, wiping away his tears with a tissue.

Gwen shut the door after Jack, and Owen activated several levers on the machine. A surge of electricity electrified the infrastructure of the machine, electrifying Jack, and sending him crashing backwards and forwards, before falling to the floor. The machine was working its wonders, and suddenly, after a couple of minuets, a red beam shot out of the chimney shaped funnel, extending from out of the very top of the machine.

Then there was an explosion, and the machine ripped apart. Owen and Gwen, alongside Ianto and Toshiko were blown backwards, and then to top of the dire situation, Jack crashed through the glass door of the machine, falling before his unconscious team mates.

* * *

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12: Full of happiness

Torchwood:

Laughter and Sorrow

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Twelve: Full of Happiness

* * *

The dark closed in, and all was silent. There was the stench of death to put up with, but Jack was happy. He inspected the hub, for any signs of alien activity. He circled his colleagues, he picked up the burnt scraps of metal, taken from the machine he'd been locked in, and settled each of his friends down in their office chairs, seated at their desks. He was happy, to be alive and well, and despite his ordeal, he just shook his head, put those thoughts of want and destruction out of his mind, and got on with what work he had left to get on with.

Then Gwen awoke, just as he passed her, on his way into his office. She looked back at him, and saw him skip behind his desk. He caught a glimpse of her, and he put his thumbs up at her. She smiled, and returned him the gesture. She rubbed her head, before rubbing her eyes. Her vision was blurred. She turned to Jack.

"They'll heal before you get married!" he bellowed at her.

She smiled again, and then saw Ianto at his desk. His eyes flickering, and suddenly, she saw Sorrow in his eyes. That was before he laid eyes upon his lover, seated at his desk, with his thumbs up at him. He returned Jack the gesture. He saw Gwen, and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, and then looked to Toshiko, who was sipping some tea at her own desk. She turned to Gwen, and offered her some tea. Gwen nodded, and she got up, out of her seat, to pour her some in a glass she had brought over from her desk. She turned towards Ianto, and looked a little upset.

"You're forgiven!" she told him.

"I'm sorry," he uttered.

She looked over at Owen, who was lying in an unusual position at his own desk, some way over from where the rest of the team were seated.

He had just come around, and standing in front of him was Tosh, stripping off for dramatic effect.

"Is it the end of the world so soon that you're offering yourself upon me?" he muttered.

"Think of it as a taster to tonight's fun and games," she whispered back at him.

Then Ianto ruined the moment, rushing over to Owen, and throwing him to the ground, pulling his gun on him.

"You shot me! I remember you pulling the trigger, and I was almost bleeding to death. Tosh picked up her clothes, covering what she could, though Ianto wasn't remotely interested.

"So, if I shot you Ianto, why aren't you in the grave yet?" shrieked Owen, starring up at him.

Ianto checked himself over, touching himself, to find the wound. He could not. He turned in Jack's direction, meeting his gaze as he stood leaning from out of his office at the fury on Ianto's face.

Jack put his thumbs up at Ianto, and then strolled over towards him. He looked down at Owen, helping him up.

"You did what you thought was best at the time Owen, and I can't argue with what went on. I wasn't in the best mood myself, but Ianto…" said Jack, turning towards him.

"You were out of order, and should never have trusted me. I healed you, and so did the being who took me over. Laughter beat Sorrow, and you've got Owen, Tosh, and Gwen to thank for that."

Ianto watched as Jack turned his head to him, strolling back into his office. Before he shut the door behind him, Jack blew Ianto a kiss, and ran his hand under Toshiko's curves, winking at her, as he shut the door after him.

"I'm sorry Owen," he said, helping his colleague up, off the ground.

Owen did not reply. He passed him, taking Toshiko's hand in his own, and she and him made their exit, down to the prison cells for some time on their own.

Gwen found herself ignoring Ianto herself, and sat herself back down at her desk. She had some unfinished paperwork to attend to.

Ianto just took a seat at his desk, and sobbed. He was full of Sorrow.

* * *

**For all who have enjoyed my latest offering, to the Torchwood realm, I would like to say thank you, and if you would like to learn more about what stories I have planned for furture release, please see my profile for information. **


End file.
